The housing structure of a passenger-side vehicle airbag module provides protection for the gas generator and the inflatable bag until the time of deployment of the latter. This structure includes means for mechanically coupling the mouth of the airbag to the reaction canister. The load resulting from airbag deployment is large and, accordingly, it has been necessary in the past to use relatively heavy metal parts for performing the coupling function. In addition, the need for multiple parts has increased the complexity of assembly.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, one piece retainer for securing an airbag within a passenger-side module. Another object is to provide a simplified method of assembly. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.